Kung fu Panda: The dragon Princess
by animegirl3210
Summary: What really happened when Tigress's parents abandonded her? Did they hate her or were they trying to protect the Tiger princess with unateral strength? Read and find out. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Kung fu panda: The dragon princess

Authors note: I don't own anything.

Just the story.

Long ago one-thousand years ago, the king and queen of a Tiger tribe went through a walk in the forest.

As they were walking, they saw a fawn trapped in a cave behind boulders.

Oh they could've caught the poor thing for their lunch but the king and queen were kind and they set the fawn free,

As soon as they did, the fawn turned to a majestic green forest dragon.

The king and queen were terrified and were about to flee until the dragon said in a soft wispy voice.

"_Do not be afraid._

_I will not eat you but instead I will bless you."_

"W-what are you talking about?" The king asked still frightened.

"_You could've eaten me but instead you chose to save me without hesitation._

_I will bless you:_

_Raw ro sona seo lra._

_Ta-te reno sugra coram._

_Surga surga coram!_

I white light entered into king and queen.

"What happened to us?" The queen shouted.

"_I blessed you."_ Said the dragon.

"_Every one-hundred years, the queen will give birth to a child. _

_The will be the first born child will be blessed with my strength like no other. _

_They will be victorious in battles and will be admired by all."_

The king and queen leapt for joy when they heard this.

"Don't worry! We won't use your gift for evil but do tell us.

What is your name?" The king sated.

"_My name is Greenleaf. Call me if you require assistance."_

"Thank-you! We are forever in your debt."

At that, they left for the palace to tell all that happened.

For the next nine-hundred years, the child was a boy.

He led countless battles and always returned victorious.

Many were happy and always danced the streets when he walked.

There was always a great deal of mourning when he died of old age or illness.

But on the thousandth year, the tribe outraged when they found out the child was not a boy but a girl.

What could a girl do with the power of a dragon?

The tribe stormed into the palace trying to kill the dragon girl.

However the king and queen anticipated this and the fled into the forest seeking the dragon's advice.

"Oh great Greenleaf! We seek your aid!" The king shouted.

Greenleaf appeared in a green puff of smoke.

"_King Tiger. Queen Lilly. How can I be of assistance to you?"_

"You must help us!" The queen begged while holding the tiny infant in her arms.

The child began to whimper.

"The tribe is after the Dragon princess because they're angry that she's a girl and they think it's our fault! They want to kill her because she is blessed with your power of strength and they think a girl will be useless with the power!" The king exclaimed.

"_Sexist."_ Greenleaf muttered.

"_Very well I will help you. Take the girl to the Bao-gou orphanage in the valley of peace. There she will be safe."_

"Will we see her again?" The queen shouted with tears in her eyes.

"_In the darkest time of the Tiger tribe, the princess will make herself known._

_Don't worry…believe."_

"Very well," the king said.

"We will listen to you."

The king and queen snuck out of the forest where they were living at and took the child to the Bao-gou orphanage.

Twenty-five years later…

"POW! BAM! SOCK!"

"Wow Tigress nice double-dragon punch kick!"

"Thanks Po." She said as she dusted off her clothes and paws.

Monkey began cleaning of the remains of the dummy that Tigress had destroyed.

Master Shifu slowly began walking into the training hall where Viper was dodging hot flames,

Monkey jumping from ring to ring without getting cut by the spikes,

Mantis dueling with a dummy,

And finally, Po, Crane and Tigress all dueling on the balance thing.

"Students I have big news."

Everyone stops from what they were doing and land on the platform where Master Shifu was at.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?" Po asked.

"I have a mission for all of you. Deep in the jungle of life, there is conflict between the tigers and crows. Try and make peace between these two nations before war breaks out."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Mantis asked.

"You will find that out yourself. Now you must get ready. The boat leaves at six am sharp."

Everyone groans as the go to their rooms to get ready.

The next morning, everyone was very tired and very cranky.

Tigress's temper was shorter the usual(Po and the furious five never thought that was possible).

They all slowly walked to the dock where a bunch of animals were going to the same destination: The jungle of life.

"All aboard!" The goose rang his bell and everyone was soon aboard.

The boat slowly sailed away from the valley of peace. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kung fu panda: The dragon princess chapter 2

Authors note: I don't own anything at all!

The sun was just rising when Po and the furious five arrived at their destination.

The gang tiredly walked through the forest as they tried to find the Tiger tribe.

Po clumsily tripped over a tree root which resulted him stepping in Tigress's tail and a very nasty bruise on his shoulder.

"Was that necessary?" Mantis asked.

That question was answered by Tigress retracting her claws and showing her teeth like a wild animal.

Mantis's eyes widened.

"Okay okay! Don't need to go psychopathic on me!"

He ran and hid behind Viper.

"Remind me never to disturb her sleep again." Crane whispered to Monkey.

"Guys guys quiet. She hasn't been feeling well lately." Viper whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Po asked.

"Every year on the night of June 4th Tigress always gets a late night fever and has nightmares about her past. They are so bad that the only way you can get her to wake up from her dreams is to get her to finish the dreams. When she is having a nightmare like that, you can't wake her up. Master Shifu and I have tried."

"For real?" Monkey exclaimed.

"But why on June 4th?" Crane asked.

"According to the Bao-gou orphanage, that was the night Tigress's parents abandoned her at the orphanage. And since then that always happened every year."

"Whoa! That was last night! How is she?" Po asked.

"Despite her tormenting dreams, her fever is always low. Nothing that a cold cloth and some herbal tea couldn't cure. However…

(Flash back)

"_Master Shifu! Master Shifu!" Viper busted into Master Shifu's room while he was meditating around candles._

"_What is it Viper?" Shifu asked sounding a little impatient._

"_It's Tigress!" Viper was nearly out of breath._

_Shifu's eyes widened. Tonight was the night._

_The night of the fever and nightmares._

_Shifu ran to her room and pressed his hand against her forehead._

_He was surprised on how much heat was radiating from it._

_She never had a fever this high before._

_Tigress was squirming from the nightmare she was having._

"_Viper! Go and get a bucket of cold water and some cloths!"_

_He ordered._

"_Yes master."_

_Viper left the room as he whispered comforting words in his daughters ear._

"_Mother…father…where are you taking me?" Tigress's unsteady voice broke the silence._

_Shifu sighed while patting a cloth on her forehead. He knew this was going to be a long night._

(End of flash back)

"OOOHHHH!" Everyone exclaims.

"That would explain a lot!" Crane said nodding.

"Yeah. I thought Master Shifu looked kinda tired this morning." Mantis stated.

All of a sudden Tigress stopped dead in her tracks which caused the un focused five to crash into her.

"I sense something." Tigress said getting ready to attack.

Suddenly five tiger ninjas jump and attack them.

They were quick moving and weren't easy to hit.

"Okay how can I slow them down….?" Tigress mumbled.

Suddenly she noticed their super-long tails.

"Oh god! Cat spirit's forgive me!" She ran and grabbed a tail and tied it to a tree-trunk while Po beat the crud out of it.

The furious copied on what Tigress did and soon, the ninja tigers were defeated.

Tigress slowly walked over to a half conscious cat, unties its tail and grabs it by the neck.

"Okay! What do you want and what's your game?" She asked with fire in her eyes.

"F-forgive us *gasp* we ordered to keep all intruders out because of the conflict between the tiger tribe and the crow clan."

Tigress loosened her grip.

"We were sent to find the tiger tribe. We are the Furious five and the Dragon warrior. We have come to help."

"Ah yes. King Tiger and Queen Lilly have been expecting you. Please fallow us…if you can put me down."

Tigress dropped the tiger and untied the four others.

"Do you think we can trust them?" Monkey asked.

"There was no lie in his eyes. We can only trust them for now…" Her voice trailed off as they were lead into a luscious green village full of tigers.

Authors note: Thank-you for all your wonderful reviews. Sorry this took a little long to post by my mom wanted to clean my room. (apparently she saw a monkey come out of it this morning.) Anyways enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

Kung fu panda: The dragon princess chapter 3

Authors note: I don't own Kung fu panda.

Just the stories, chapters and the characters I made up…?

"Wow! This place is beautiful!" Viper whispered as they walked along the main road.

"Why are we getting so much dirty looks?" Po asked.

"Forgive them. They have been jumpy and non-trusting of outsiders since the conflict began." The tiger ninja number 1 said.

Tigress looked around recognizing this place from her dreams.

"Anything wrong Tigress?" Crane asked putting a wing on her shoulder.

"This place…it was in my dreams…" She trailed off.

"I'm sure we can get some answers." Mantis said overhearing the conversation.

"Wow look at the size of this place!" Monkey exclaimed while looking at the giant door of the castle.

"Open up! Visitors for the king and queen!" Tiger ninja 2 shouted.

The giant doors opened revealing a large hall…actually large would've been an understatement. The hall was Gigantic with a capitol G!

There must have been a thousand rooms on each side.

"This way." Tiger ninja four said as they walked in a straight line.

Finally they came to another giant door.

Tiger ninja three nodded to the guards who were guarding the door…obviously.

They pushed open the giant door and in sight was the most beautiful throne room anyone has ever seen.

One the floors were charts of the stars and on the ceiling there were pictograms. Telling stories by pictures.

Sunlight was spilling into the room making everything around sparkle.

Upon the throne was the king and queen themselves.

The king wore a fancy red kimono and the queen a matching green kimono.

The king had a golden crown and the queen and golden tiara.

But was on the in the pillar in the middle of them? A tiara with rubies all on the outside.

_Who is that for? Is the queen expecting? Did they have a daughter in the past but somehow lost her?_

Questions ran through Tigress's head as the ruby tiara glistened in the sun.

"Your Highness's I present you the Dragon warrior and the Furious Five."

The voice of Tiger ninja number five snapped her back to reality.

They bowed and left the room.

Realizing what they were supposed to do, all six of them dropped to the ground at the same time and bowed.

"Ah yes. The Dragon Warrior and the Furious five. I am so glad you are here."

The queen stepped of the stairs on where the thrones were on.

The king followed her.

"Hello your…Tig-"

"Your highness's we will help you in anyways possible." Tigress quickly cut off Po before he said something that could get them executed.

The king nods.

"Oh dear we haven't introduced ourselves yet. My name is Queen Lilly and this is my husband King Tiger."

"Chosen with such originality." Mantis whispered to Monkey.

Both started laughing until Viper shot an icy glare.

A glare that said:_ You mess this up, you're gonna pay for it!_

Both stopped laughing imminently.

"Good day. I'm Master Crane." Crane stepped forward and bowed.

"Hello I'm Master Viper." Viper slithered beside Crane and bowed.

"Please to meet you. I'm Master Monkey."

"Hey. I'm Master Mantis."

"Mantis! That's not how you address the king and queen!" viper quietly snapped.

The queen giggled.

"Hello. I'm the leader of the Furious five Master Tigress." Tigress stepped in front of her comrades and bowed.

The king and queen stared at her so intensively that Tigress got anxious and stared at the floor.

The king looked up.

"And you must be Po. The Dragon warrior. Shifu has told me so much about you."

"Really your Highness's?" Po asked trying not to screw things up.

"Yes. He sent a message to us that you will help us clear the conflict a week ago."

The king said.

"Come. Before we get anything done, we will show you to your rooms.

"Thank-you your Highness's."

Crow bowed.

As they walked the queen whispered to the king:

"Tiger is that our little girl?"

"She has same color of eyes and fur pattern from the self portrait she got when she was born. The Dragon princess has really returned. Just like Greenleaf had said twenty-five years ago."

"Aaahhhh! The Dragon princess has returned eh?" An evil voice cackled within a cell.

A crow with an eye patch, a witch was looking through her crystal ball.

"When I get out of here, everyone will know about her arrival. Once they've killed her, the Tiger Tribe will be free to rule!"

Authors note: Don do don!(Doom song) What will happen? Nobody really knows…

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	4. Chapter 4

Kung fu panda: The dragon princess chapter 4

Authors note: I don't own anything.

Just the stuff I made up.

"Are these our rooms? Wicked cool!" Po exclaimed as he did a belly flop on his bed.

"I prefer to sleep standing up." Crane stated to the king and queen.

The queen smiled.

"Yes. All cranes do. That's why your room is like theirs but yours has no bed."

"Thank-you your Majesty."

Crane did a bow before entering the room.

"At least I don't have to worry about falling off."

Viper laughed.

Mantis looked like a green dot in the middle of the bed.

"Whoo hoo! Look at me!"

Monkey was jumping up and down on the bed doing front and back flips.

"Cool let me try!"

Po was standing on his bed getting ready to perform a summersault until all of them begged him not to do.

"We don't have any money on us!" Mantis shouted.

"And with our luck, we'll probably get stuck doing dishes!" Monkey added.

Tigress didn't say anything.

She was still thinking about the tiara.

Still thinking about the way the king and queen looked at her.

Still thinking about her dream.

"Tigress?"

She looked up.

Po was standing above her.

"You're quiet. Are you alright?"

Po pressed a hand against her forehead to see if she was running a fever.

"Yeah I'm just thinking."

Po nods.

"Hey Po! Stop ripping off my almond cookies!" Monkey suddenly shouted.

"Sorry but they're so tasty!"

Tigress rolled her eyes at the fighting boys and closed her door.

That night, Tigress was watching a candle flicker.

The fire lit up the dark room and danced on the candle.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door.

She thought it was one of the five looking for a talk.

"Come in," she called.

The king and queen slowly open her door and walk in her room with the ruby tiara on a pillow.

"Oh! Your Highness's!" She exclaimed.

"Do you need anything?"

"Yes," the king answered.

"We need your attention for a few minutes."

"Sit down," she jumped off her bed offering them to sit down.

"No we're alright." The queen said.

Tigress sat back down with an uncertain look in her eyes.

"Tigress do you know what day you were abandoned at the orphanage?" The queen asked.

"How do you know about that?"

Her tone was getting more threatening.

"You are our daughter," the king said.

"Twenty-five years ago, the Tiger tribe tries to kill you because you are blessed with the strength of a dragon.

The great forest dragon Greenleaf to be exact."

"Wait. How would you know that I'm not who you think I am?"

"You are aware that no two cats have the same pattern of stripes do you?"

Tigress nodded.

"We compared your strips to the one of the self portrait when the princess was a baby and they're a perfect match." The queen answered.

"Wait! I have so many questions! Like the dragons power. What does that mean?"

"One thousand years ago Greenleaf blessed our ancestors.

Now every one hundred years the first born child is blessed with unnatural strength and leadership."

"That would explain a lot." Tigress mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Well…mom…" Tigress started.

The queen grinned widely.

"When I was little, everyone was afraid of my power and temper.

They isolated me to protect the children and called me a monster.

I was lonely until Master Shifu came and helped to be in control of my emotions.

But even after, everyone was afraid of me.

Master Shifu adopted me as his daughter after awhile."

"Such a sad story but a happy ending."

The queen smiled.

"The name 'Tigress' I take was given to you by the orphanage?"

The king asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We had to get you to the orphanage as fast as we could to protect you.

We never left a name so they chose one themselves."

The king answered.

"What was my real name?"

"Your real name was 'Aura'" The queen answered.

_Aura…_

Tigress ran that name through her head a couple times.

"You were such a good girl. But since the tribe thought a girl couldn't handle the power, they tried to kill you out of their anger and disappointment." The king said sadly.

"Sexist." Tigress a.k.a Aura muttered.

"That's what Greenleaf said." The queen stated.

"Anyways, this belongs to you."

The king placed the tiara on Aura's head.

It was a perfect fit.

"You look so beautiful. Now Aura get a good-nights of sleep."

The queen kissed her daughter on the forehead for the first time in Twenty-five years.

The king did that same before leaving the room.

Tigress took of the tiara and put it on the pillow that was on the nightstand.

She blew that candle out before falling asleep.

Authors note: Whoop whoop! Chapter four COMPLETE! YEAH!


	5. Chapter 5

Kung fu panda: The dragon princess chapter 5

Authors note: I DON'T own anything.

Just the stuff I made up.

"Rise and shine!"

Po tore open the door to Tigress's room.

The young tiger slowly opened her eyes to see all her friends standing at the door.

"Wake-up it's time for breakfast!" Mantis shouted as Po ran down the hall.

"Hey try and save some for us Po!"

Monkey chased Po down the hall with Mantis on his shoulder.

"C'mon sleeping beauty wake-up!" Crane said as he and Viper pulled her out of bed.

"Yeah don't want to keep the king and queen waiting."

Tigress's eyes flashed open.

She looked that the beds stand.

The ruby tiara was still on the blue velvet pillow.

She thought about last night.

How she discovered her parents.

Actually it was more like how her parents discovered her.

_Princess Aura. The princess of the Tiger tribe._ The thought ran through her head until Vipers voice brought her back to reality.

"Hey what's this thingy?" She asked picking up the tiara.

"Hey wasn't that in the throne room?" Crane asked suspiciously.

They both look at Tigress.

"I'm the lost princess."

"WHAT?" They shouted in unison.

"I'll explain later."

"PO! STOP EATING FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!"

Mantis's shriek rang throughout the palace.

"We better hurry if you want breakfast."

Aura shot out the door like the Flash to avoid answering unnecessary questions.

Tigress took her seat at the table with the others.

Po was stuffing his face like usual and monkey was grabbing as much as he could.

It was chaotic.

"Some way to show etiquette." Viper whispered to Tigress.

"I-I think I'm gonna be sick…" Crane turned green at the sight of Po shoving so much food down his throat.

The king and queen entered in the dining room.

The queen giggled.

"My your friends are sure hungry aren't Princess Aura?"

The room fell silent.

All that could be heard was the chirping of a cricket.

They all turned to the source of the sound.

Mantis rubbing his back legs together.

"What?"

"Tigress is a _princess?_" Monkey exclaimed.

"Yes. Princess Aura." The king answered.

"Aura? Was that the name you gave her a baby?" Po asked.

"Yes but you must not tell anyone about the dragon princess's return."

"Why," Mantis asked.

"They will try to kill her like they tried to do twenty-five years ago," the queen answered.

"That's not good." Crane said.

"Thanks for sharing captain obvious!" Tigress growled.

"Okay okay!"

Crane started backing up.

Meanwhile…

"I'll let you out if you've stopped using witch-craft against the tribe," a guard said.

"Oh I learned my lesson alright."

The crow-witch walked out with an evil grin on her face and with the crystal ball in her wings showing the princess.

Authors note: GASP! The princess's in trouble now! Sorry this chapters so short ;D


	6. Chapter 6

Kung fu panda: chapter 6

Authors note: I am soooo sorry this didn't get out earlier!

I had a very bad case of writers block and I was forced to think of ideas.

To make it up to you, I will write three new chapters and try to post all today!

I don't own anything from Kung fu panda.

~KFP~

After breakfast, the king and queen showed The Furious five and Po around the tribe.

Tigress was in front of the groups as always.

Everyone that passed them would bow and say something like: "How are you today my king and queen?"

The queen was touching Tigress's shoulder's so much in a short period of time, that the king had to tell her to stop so she wouldn't draw attention the princess.

They have shown them the fields and the people of the tribe.

Finally Po asked: It looks so peaceful here. Why aren't' the Crows attacking?"

The king's face grew grave.

The crows always wanted this land.

And they are willing to do anything for it. If it means wiping out their clan, they will do it."

"How awful!" Viper exclaimed.

"The queen nodded.

"Yes they abandon their children if they think they can't do anything.

We often find abandon crows in the forest.

We take them and raise them as our own." The queen stated.

"Why? Aren't the crows your enemies?" Crane asked.

"Yes but when someone needs help, we can't deny it. Even if they are the kin of the enemy."

They babies we found are taken to that orphanage and raised with the tiger cubs we find.

They do everything together."

The king clapped his paws.

"Won't they turn against you when the army does invade?" Monkey asked.

"No. They are like children to us. We are like parents to them. They will not harm us for they listen to their parents. They will stand with the one's they love even if their own kind is in danger."

"Wow! That's…wow!" Mantis exclaimed.

They continued walking until they came to a dark dismal area."

"W-what's this creepy place?" Po asked stammering.

"This is the Tiger tribe's prison." The queen said sadly.

"Crows who have tried using witch-craft in this land have been put in this prison.

Traitor tiger and tigers that don't obey our laws."

"I can't believe this! This is such a beautiful land and they abuse it by betraying you!"

Monkey was jumping up and down in frustration.

"They don't."

"What do you mean 'they don't'?" Tigress asked.

"All of the traitors have been possessed by the crow witches. They have been trying to reach the people again. They can only be released when the war is ended.

"That is so s-wait! I thought this was just a conflict!" Viper shouted.

"I was…" The king trailed off.

"We have been getting more threats. They have been burning down our houses and destroying our lands. There really is nothing we can do." The queen finished.

"Wow! I guess this really will become a war!" Po said sadly.

"We really hoped we could compromise but the crows refused to co-operate."

The king said.

"We really don't like killing." The king added.

"Well…let's get back to the palace. We have a lot to do…" The queen trailed off to a mumble.

~KFP~

As they walked back to the palace, a strange black figure stood in front of the draw bridge.

The crow-witch Agatha that was in the prison walked up to the king and queen with and evil smile on her face.

She had and eye-patch on the left eye with a scar still ran down but the evil glint in the other was unmistakeable.

There was her crystal ball in her wings.

"Ahhh! King Tiger and Queen Lilly. What a Pleassssssent ssssssuprissssssse!" Agatha said like a snake.

The queen drew Tigress near her.

Bad mistake.

Agatha stared at her evilly then smiled.

"Ahhh! The sssstoriesssss are true. The Dragon Princesssssss hassssss returned.

All the tigers who were working in the fields near the palace stood up to listen.

Agatha stroked Tigress's face with her wing.

"Sssssso beautiful…sssssso fair…like the dragon princessssssss once wasssssss."

Tigress roared loudly causing everyone to fall silent.

The king was about to jump her until she said: Not sssssso fasssst! Everyone knowsss who she issssss."

It was true.

All who heard was approaching the king and queen.

"*Tsk tsk tsk* I wonder if they are able to protect their little daughter now?"

And with a cackle Agatha disappeared with a puff of black smoke.

"Whew!" PO sighed a breath of relief but hid behind Crane when the tigers approaching.

Queen Lilly held Tigress close as the King walked out to meet them.

The stared at each other for a while.

Suddenly the tigers bowed.

"We won't make the mistake we made twenty-five years ago. We are the king and queens humble servants."

The king was relieved when he heard that.

"Go! And tell everyone the news."

~KFP~

Authors note: Don't worry I'm not gone!

Bad case of writers block.

Now I'm on a role!

YAHOO!


	7. Chapter 7

Kung fu panda the dragon princess: Chapter 7

Authors notes: Hello chapter seven here.

Trying to catch up on some work.

I don't own anything as usual.

~KFP~

That night Tigress was asleep peacefully on her bed.

The window was open and was blowing a cool breeze into the princess's chambers.

As she was asleep, a loud "THUD!" was heard.

Tigress slowly opened her eyes.

She sat up slowly and in the pale moonlight was a dark shadow.

"Huh? Who's there?" She mumbled rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Hello princessssssss."

That familiar voice rang through her head.

Agatha!

Three other crows flew behind her.

Tigress's eyes widened as was getting ready to do the tiger-style.

But the sudden attack on her combined with the tiredness overwhelming her body made her senses very slow.

Before she knew it two of the crows latched on both of her arms.

They were squeezing them so tight that their talon cut her skin and was bleeding freely.

She couldn't do anything.

All she could do was scream and shout.

~KFP~

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

A blood-curdling scream rang through the hallway.

The five minus Tigress and the king and queen ran to Tigress's room to see what happened.

By the time they got there, it was too late.

The dark room was empty with only the moonlight keeping it alit.

The certain was blowing in the room because of the wind.

The queen stumbled to the window with tears flowing freely down her face.

She gasped what she saw on the floor of the balcony.

The king touched the cold liquid…blood.

The queen was buried her face in the kings chest.

"She's gone…they've abducted her…she'll never come out alive."

"Now dear. She's the dragon princess…she'll find a way."

The king's words didn't sound convincing to Po and the gang.

Po walked over to the balcony and touched Tigress's blood.

"We can't let her be tortured. She's our friend and we have to go and save her."

"Don't worry you highness's we'll go and save her!" Monkey said pounding his fist against his hand.

"Where is the Crow clan's direction?" Viper asked.

"It's a long and complicated road. Are you sure you want to go?" The queen asked.

"Your highness, when I was about to get blasted by a cannon thingy by lord Shen, Tigress risked her life to save me. I must do the same for her."

The king and queen nod.

"In that case here is that map.

If you follow the steps perfectly it will lead you to your destination."

The king handed Crane a map.

"Well let's go and kick some stupid crow butt!" Mantis shrieked before shooting they went shooting out the window like a rocket.

~KFP~

Tigress slowly opened her eyes.

She was on her knees in a cold, dark and dirty dungeon.

Her arms were being held up by chains.

"LET. ME. OUT. OF. HERE!"

She began thrashing and roaring like a wild animal.

Finally a guard came in with a knife.

"Ahhh! So you're the dragon princess that everyone's been talking about."

"Who are you and what do you want with me?"

She snarled and bared her teeth.

"Relax sweetheart I'll let you out of here…eventually."

He laughed menacingly and cut her arms with the knife.

She kicked the knife out of his hands and it landed on the ground beside her.

"We got a feisty one. Bring in the whip!"

Another crow guard brought in a long, black whip.

He took it and started whipping her mercilessly.

Tears streamed down her face like a river.

After fifty lashes, the guard finally stopped.

"You are a pig from hell!" She shouted.

"Oh that breaks my heart!" He said with fake pain.

He held his wing to his heart.

The closed the dungeon door.

Tigress's body felt like it was on fire.

Po…Monkey…Viper…

If they knew she was here, she hoped that would come quickly.

"Help...me…please…" Those were her last words before she fell into a dark void.

~KFP~

"Where is it? I can't see it!" Po complained.

Monkey was swinging from tree to tree while reading the map.

"Hmm…That way!"

Monkey pointed left.

All of them turned left leaving poor Po behind.

"Wait (gasp) for (gasp) me! (Pant)"

"I can see it! I can see it!" Crane shouted from overhead.

They all ran on top of a hill.

All they could see was a dark valley.

"Well. If Tigress is still alive she would be there."

Mantis pointed to the darkest building of all.

"This place could use a make-over." Viper said thoughtfully.

"Maybe some flowers, less creepy buildings, more sunshine huh guys?"

Viper only looked around only to see everyone ahead of her running or flying down the hill.

Viper sighed heavily.

"No one ever listens to me."

She grumbled as she joined them at the bottom of the hill.

~KFP~

Authors note: Ooohhh! Clift hanger! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!


	8. Chapter 8

Kung fu panda the dragon princess: Chapter 8

Authors notes: Hey long time no see.

Told you! Three new chapters coming out TODAY!

This is number eight but if you keep reviewing I MAY put up nine and/or ten.

Peace out!

Oh yeah.

I don't own anything. ;)

~KFP~

"Wake-up!"

The same guard that whipped her kicked her head to wake up the injured tiger.

Tigress bared her teeth and roared in his face.

The crow made a tsk tsk sound.

"Honey it's not polite to roar in people's faces.

You would think a _princess_ would know that. Oh well."

He sighed disappointedly.

"Since that you don't know any manners, let me teach you.

Number 1: Don't roar in people's faces."

He cut her lips with his knife, which was kicked out of his wings _again_.

He sighed again shaking his head.

"You are a huge disappointment." He said as he picked up the knife.

"I'll send a professional to teach you. Sergeant Crow!"

I giant crow, much bigger then Po approached her with a staff and a giant knife.

"Please teach our guest some manners."

He cackled evilly as he began lifting the staff.

~KFP~

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Po looked up.

"Tigress's scream!" Crane flew towards the dark building which appeared as a jail.

They busted in the building just to see the staff struck Tigress's head!

"No!" Viper shrieked and lashed out.

"Oh look! Party poopers! Destroy them!"

The giant crow lunged for them.

Viper, Mantis, Po and Crane fought the crow and distracted the guard.

Monkey on the other hand beat up the guard and grabbed the keys.

He unlocked Tigress's chains.

He let her limp body fall in to his arms.

"Guys I got her!"

Po delivered the final blow knocking Sergeant Crow unconscious.

"Over here!" A voice shouted.

"We better move it!" Mantis shouted.

Po punched the stone wall making it fall into tiny pieces along with the rest of the prison.

They ran out of the valley at full speed.

When they were sure that they were far enough away they placed Tigress on a bed of greenery.

"She slowly opened her eyes."

"Hey guys she's awake!" Monkey called.

They all gathered around the young tiger.

"Guys guys give her some air," Viper got them all to move back.

Suddenly Tigress jumped to her feet.

"T-Tigress what's going on with you?" Mantis asked.

"Get away from me! Don't come any closer!"

"Tigress don't you remember us? Po the five friends?" Po asked.

"I only remember the pain!"

Tigress roared and lashed out.

"Tigress! It's us! Don't you remember?" Crane panicked.

"No good! She must have a case of Amnesia and that fever isn't doing anything to help!" Monkey exclaimed.

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SHE HAD A FEVER?" Everyone roared.

"Sorry but we were too busy to escaping!"

"Tigress! Shifu adopted you when you were ten!" Mantis shouted.

"I was the one who ate your dumpling!" Po added.

"So YOU were the-huh?"

Tigress began looking around.

"Tigress you're back!" Monkey grabs her paws.

"W-what happened?" She asked looking around the dark forest.

"We found you being hurt by crow guards."

Crane said.

"You have a fever too." Monkey added.

"What happened? I don't remember anything!"

"You don't want to. Let's go back to the palace." Po said.

Tigress agreed and let them take her back to the palace.

~KFP~

Authors notes: Very short chapter. I didn't want to give_ too_ much away.

After all chapter nine's next.

YAHOO!

There the three chapters I owe you!


	9. Chapter 9

Kung fu panda the dragon princess: Chapter 9

Authors notes: Hellos peoples.

Again thanks for reviewing my story.

It means so much to me.

Again if you want to see another Kung fu panda story, check out Kung fu panda: The dangers of Tigress with scissors 3

~KFP~

"Ooohhh! Aura honey! We were so worried about you!"

The queen ran and hugged her daughter.

Aura was bloody and beaten up but otherwise she was okay.

"Look at your wounds! We must get you a doctor quick!"

The king and queen pushed her in her chamber and ran to get the most skilled doctor in all of the tiger tribe.

Tigress sunk into the blankets of the warm soft bed.

It made her think about the jade palace.

Even though her real parents were here, nothing could take the place of Shifu.

He was the one who raised her for twenty-five years.

The one who looked after her when she was ill of when was having a nightmare.

She missed her father.

She wondered if her father missed her.

~KFP~!

Shifu stood at the door of Tigress's room.

It had been two weeks since the five left the jade palace.

Po and the five never left home this long before and was secretly hoping they would come back soon.

"Can I get you anything…Master Shifu?" Zang asked.

"No nothing at all."

Zang gave him a concerned glance before leaving the room.

He stared at Tigress's empty room some more.

He was surprised he was thinking this but not even Tai-lung could even measure up to how much he missed his daughter.

He was upset that all the wonderful times that he spent teaching her were clouded by Tai-lung.

He would give anything to see her again.

~KFP~

"Wake-up sleeping beauty…wakey wakey eggs and bacy." Po said softly.

Aura woke-up with a black and white face only a few inches away from hers.

"Aaahhhh!"

Tigress freaked gave him a good hard punch in the face.

The panda flew back and Tigress was trying to get that awful image out of her head which was now burned into her mind.

The others ran through the doors.

"Tigress are you okay how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Viper you're a snake! You don't have fingers!"

"Neither do you Crane! Those are talons. These are fingers."

"ENOUGH!" Tigress roared.

Literally roared.

The whole room fell silent.

Cranes beak dropped open.

"Now will someone please tell me what the heck is going on?"

"Well when the doctor came to heal you, you were fast asleep.

You had whip marks all over your body. That's why you're covered with bandages."

Viper explained.

"He also said you need to be bedridden for a few days." Mantis added.

"What? How can I beat those crow goons if I'm bedridden?"

"You won't. Your fever had just broken and your still healing until then, you will be in bed." Crane answered.

"You guys can't make me stay in bed and that's final!"

As soon as Tigress stood on her feet, a dizzy spell took over and she fell.\

Luckily Po was there to catch her.

"See? You can't even stand without falling. You need the rest."

"Thanks for your concern guys but I'm fine."

She was about to walk out the door when Po and the others grabbed her and pinned her down to the bed.

Roaring and lashing out, Tigress did all she could to get up.

But it was no use.

Defeated she calmed herself and fell asleep.

The next few days were peaceful until…

"BAD NEWS BAD NEWS!" The king shrieked.

Po and the five were worried.

They had never seen the king and queen this worked up before.

"What's going on?" Tigress asked.

She just had been let out of her room today.

"The crow clan…they declare war on us." The king was out of breath.

"On the stroke of twelve they will attack our land…"

The queens face was pale with fear.

"I guess we have no choice…" Mantis trailed off.

"We have to fight for our land. Evacuate the tribe.

Take them to the safety of the underground castle and any warrior who can wield a sword help us fight." The king ordered.

"Right!" Po and the five said at once.

Aura was about to follow her friends when the king and queen stopped her.

"Oh-no young lady you're going to the underground castle."

"But I can fight!" Aura shot back.

She demonstrated her flawless kung-fu moves.

"You're still hurt! You need to be protected."

"I'm not a child mom!"

The castle fell silent.

No one said anything for a few minutes.

"We know. We can't afford to lose you again."

The king and queen hugged Aura.

"I'll go."

Tigress went off towards the direction of the villagers but instead went in line to get her weapons.

This was her kingdom and she needed to protect it.

~KFP~

Authors note: CLIFF HANGER! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? NO ONE KNOWS! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!


	10. Chapter 10

Kung fu panda the dragon princess: Chapter 10

Authors notes: Hey y'all here is chapter 10!

I regret to inform you that this is the last chapter of kung-fu panda the dragon princess.

Some of you are shedding precious tears while others are bawling your eyes out.

Please don't let that get in the way of your reviews though.

Thanks.

~KFP~

Tigress stood at the wall of the castle.

Thunder boomed.

Lightning flashed as the rain came pouring down.

Po and the others were at the front of the army.

Since she looked like a guy, nobody noticed that she was princess Aura.

Princess of the tiger tribe.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning hit the hill a few miles away.

As soon as the flash disappeared there was the crow clan.

Standing at the foot of the hill.

They had bows and arrows and all sorts of weapons.

"Ready!" The lead archer shouted.

All the archers, including her readied their bow.

"SQUWAAAAKKKK!"

The lead crow archer screamed out a shrilling shriek that made chills run up and down Tigress's spine.

The midnight hand hit the clock.

At that time, it seemed like time had stopped.

Nobody moved.

Nobody breathed.

Each side was waiting for the other side to make a move.

Finally a careless crow released his arrow by mistake.

It hurled straight to Aura but thanks to her quick reflexes, she caught the arrow.

"FIRE!"

All the tigers released their arrows.

They fell on the crow army like rain.

The charged to the castle walls as the arrows hit their victims.

Tigress drew her sword from her waist, jumped off the wall and into the army of darkness to help her friends.

~KFP~

"Aaahhhh!"

Master Shifu fell backward after seeing the sight of his daughter jumping into the crow army single-handedly.

"Master Shifu are you alright?"

Zang flew clumsily into a post in the meditation room.

"I-I saw vision…" Shifu stammered.

"TIGRESS!" He shouted.

He pounded his fist on the ground and all the candles in the room went out.

~KFP~

Aura slashed and deflected her way to her friends who were right smack in the middle of the army.

"Hey guys." She called as she finally got through the bloody mess of crow carcass's.

"Tigress? What are you doing here? You're hurt! You need to be in the underground castle with the other woman and children." Crane protested.

"Well obviously if I was still injured I wouldn't still be alive now would I?"

Crane kicked a crow in the air.

"Good point."

The monsoon wouldn't let up.

As crow was running a lightning bolt hit him.

The crow squawked loudly as he flew up.

Moments later he came down as a roasted chicken.(You know that the ones at the store?)

"Oooookaaaaayyyyy…" Mantis started.

"Guys lets us the weather to our advantage."

"Great idea Tigress!"

Tigress smiled evilly.

With each bolt of lightning, the Kung-fu masters chucked a crow at it and roasted them.

Literally roasting them.

Suddenly Tigress's body began to pulse like a heartbeat.

"W-what's going on?"

Tigress's body began to be engulfed by a green light.

She floated in the air while spinning.

The green energy turned red as did her eye.

She unleashed the deadly energy engulfing the entire crow army.

All that were left were roasted bird everywhere.

The sun dawned and the rain stopped.

There was completely silence for awhile.

Then there was cheers from the castle.

Tigress floated down and landed on her feet before falling over.

"Tigress!"

Monkey and Po caught her before she hit the ground.

"I'm fine guys!" Aura said as she steadied herself.

"YAHOO!"

Everyone embraces her tightly.

"Can't…breath…"

The all let go.

"Sorry!" they all say in unison.

Suddenly a very angry king and queen began to approach them.

"Mom! Dad! I can explain."

"You don't have to! You disobeyed our wishes and because of that…"

"You saved the tribe!" The queen finished.

The king and queen ran and hugged their daughter.

"Please stay with us." The queen whispered in her ear.

"I would love to...but my master…and my friends need me. I cannot abandon them."

The king and queen smiled sadly.

"Yes we know…but if it is okay with you…can we visit sometime?"

"Of course you can visit anytime."

"The jade palace in the valley of peace?"

"Yes mom."

"Well we better get going now! We sure have lot to tell." Mantis finally said.

Aura turned to her parents again.

"Bye mom…bye dad…"

"We'll miss you!" They both shout.

Tigress looked back one more time before running in the forest.

~KFP~

"Wow I'm glad that's over!" Viper shouted over the wind.

"Tell me about! I can't wait to get back to our warm and comfy jade palace!" Po added.

"I see it! I see it! The valley of peace!"

Mantis was jumping up and down like a madman…or mad bug…whatever.

"Finally!" Monkey shouted from the top of the boat.

As they got off the boat Master Shifu was there to greet them.

"Hi Master!" Viper exclaimed.

Shifu ran and examined each and every one of them.

"I had a vision while meditating! I thought you were gone for good."

"We'll I'm here!" Tigress said not used to the attention from her foster father.

"Did you know Tigress is really a princess with magical, destructive powers that could destroy entire valleys?

And did you know her real name is Aura?

And did you-"

"Enough Po that was Tigress's story not ours!" Crane stopped Po.

"What? Did I miss something?"

"A lot master! Let me tell you…"

THE END

Authors notes: That is it!

That's the story. Please review and read my other stories to.

Great having you guys for reviewers.


End file.
